


puppies

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Rubs, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: baekhyun bulks up a bit in order to carry chanyeol’s pups
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	puppies

baekhyun moves around in his alpha’s lap, the movement jostling his big, bulging tummy and forcing a belch out of him. he covers his mouth, blushing.

“sorry, yeollie,” he murmurs, leaning against his alpha’s chest. 

“it’s okay, my darling,” chanyeol replies, kissing the top of his omega’s head and patting his lover’s round belly. he’d started feeding baekhyun more and more a while back, and now it was starting to show. baekhyun has become slightly chubby everywhere, but his belly is a different story. it’s always been soft, and now it’s even softer. he’s got a bit of a noticeable curve to his belly now. an omega being chubby was a sign that they could carry a large number of pups without consequences. chanyeol’s a healthy alpha, very capable of knocking his omega up with a litter of six or more pups. and so today, chanyeol stuffed his omega so good that baekhyun’s belly is immensely swollen, with absolutely no give when he presses down gently. the omega whines, clutching at his belly to find that it’s hard as a rock under his hands. 

“look at you, baek,” chanyeol whispers, running his hands over his omega’s swollen stomach. “you already look pregnant like this, with your belly so big and swollen.”

“do you think…” baekhyun starts, but cuts himself off with a loud belch. “oof, ‘scuse me.”

“do i think what?” chanyeol asks gently, stroking his omega’s chubby cheek. 

“do you think i’ll be able to carry lots of your pups now?” baekhyun asks, rubbing his engorged belly, imagining what it’ll be like when his tummy is swollen and full of chanyeol’s pups instead. 

“of course i do, sweetheart.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s cheek, smiling. “you’ll be able to carry big, strong puppies, my darling. you’re so good… such a good omega.” 

“mm… i can’t wait, yeollie,” baekhyun purrs, closing his eyes. “can’t wait to carry your pups.” 

“i’d take you now, love,” chanyeol murmurs, stroking a hand over baekhyun’s tummy. “knot you so good there’s no doubt you’d become pregnant… but this belly might get in the way.”

“i just wanna sleep now, yeol. my stomach hurts…” the omega mumbles into his alpha’s shoulder. “hurts real bad.”

“let’s take a nap, angel. i’ll rub your belly and make you feel much better..” chanyeol coos, laying down and letting baekhyun lay half on him, with his head resting against his alpha’s chest. “you just sleep, baby pup, okay?”

“okay, chanyeollie,” his little omega whispers, all soft and warm and sleepy. his tummy rumbles quietly, directing chanyeol’s attention back to it. even though he knew baekhyun would be able to do it, he was still surprised that baekhyun managed to eat everything he had offered. he’d watched, amazed, as his omega ate every bit of food he offered him, eating until his belly was bulging and rumbling. the poor thing had looked so out of it at the end, belching and whimpering whenever his belly gurgled, his little hands splayed over his round stomach. chanyeol’s proud, though. now he knows that his omega will be able to withstand a pregnancy, especially if there’s a large number of pups. he can’t wait until it really happens. he knows his omega is eager to be a mother, eager to carry his pups. once baekhyun’s heat comes, they’ll get their wish. chanyeol plans on breeding his omega until baekhyun is full of his cum and there’s no way he won’t be pregnant. 

the omega in his lap lets out a soft sigh in his sleep, his chubby little cheek presses against chanyeol’s broad chest. baekhyun looks absolutely delicious with a little extra squish to him, especially since his pretty thighs have plumped up even more. his breasts are slightly soft now, ready to swell up and fill with milk for their future pups. he’s perfect. chanyeol mated with the most perfect omega and he’s so glad. 

several months later, baekhyun’s belly is heavy and swollen with chanyeol’s seven pups. he’s lost a lot of his extra weight, much to chanyeol’s disappointment, but most of it was lost due to baekhyun trying to pull his weight with the pack even with his belly getting in the way and weighing him down. he’s still slightly chubby, there’s a little bit of extra padding here and there. seven pups aren’t the easiest to carry at one time, but baekhyun is doing his best. when he’s with their pack members, he puts on a strong face, hiding his pain and insecurities. but when it’s just him and chanyeol, baekhyun cries a lot. pregnancy is hard for him, considering he’s got seven tiny lives growing within his womb. he’s decided to take a nap, to give his back and feet a rest. the pups are active today, kicking and moving around nonstop. he’s only just laid down when chanyeol settles down beside him, resting his hands over his omega’s belly. the pack doctor has said that it’s very likely for baekhyun to give birth nearly a month early, just because he’s carrying so many pups. 

“hi, chanyeollie,” he murmurs, blinking sleepily up at his mate. he giggles when his alpha pats his belly, resting his own small hand over it. “they’re active today, huh?”

“mhm,” the alpha nods. “how’re you feeling today, sweetheart?”

“tired,” the omega answers, yawning softly. his cheeks are still round, flushed a soft red. “i’ve been sick a lot today, chanyeollie.”

“why didn’t you call for me?” his mate asks quietly, moving one hand to baekhyun’s head, petting his soft hair. “i could’ve kept you company.”

“because it was gross, yeol.” baekhyun murmurs, whining when one of their pups lands a kick directly under his ribs. “it was really gross.”

“still, baby pup.” chanyeol kisses the top of baekhyun’s head. “i just want to help you…” 

“stay with me tomorrow,” baekhyun whispers, clinging to his alpha. “i miss you.”

“i miss you too, my darling.” chanyeol murmurs, patting his omega’s tummy. “i’ll be there.”

“gonna shift,” baekhyun moans, whining. “hurts a lot, chanyeol.”

“go ahead,” chanyeol replies, petting the side of baekhyun’s swollen belly. the omega whimpers when he shifts, curling up and sighing. chanyeol pats baekhyun’s tummy, petting the soft fur of his omega’s wolf form. his belly is so swollen in this form that it must be hard for him to sleep, but the symptoms and side effects of pregnancy aren’t so bad like this. his breasts don’t ache because as a wolf, he doesn’t _ really _have them. and his wolf body accommodates the pups easily. chanyeol pets his mate’s snout, rubbing behind baekhyun’s pointed ears as well. the omega lays down again, sighing into the pillow. wolves shouldn’t sleep in beds, but chanyeol isn't about to make his pregnant mate sleep on the floor. 

before they know it, baekhyun gives birth. it’s long and painful for him, and it lasts over twenty four hours. chanyeol is with him the whole time, holding his mate’s hands and kissing him to distract him from the pain. he cries against chanyeol’s chest, one hand fisted in his shirt. the first pup comes late at night, there’s so much time between each pup that baekhyun has a chance to look at and admire the little wolves before he’s crying again. he can’t shift until he’s given birth to all seven of them. the second and third pup come rather quickly, one after the other, but then it’s back to waiting. baekhyun’s belly seems to ripple with each contraction, especially when he has the urge to push. 

“you’re doing so good, my darling,” chanyeol whispers, kissing his mate’s temple. “you’re almost there, baby pup, there’s only four left.”

“too many…” baekhyun whimpers as his belly convulses, dragging another whine from him. “can’t do it…”

“no, sweetheart, there’s not too many… there’s only four and then it'll be all over..” chanyeol murmurs, stroking his hand along the rounded curve of his mate’s belly. “baby, listen to me. you can do this… you’re strong, my darling, and you and our pups are gonna be okay.” 

“chanyeol, it hurts!” it’s been a few hours since he gave birth to the second and third pups, but baekhyun swears he can feel another one coming. “chanyeol… it hurts so much…”

“shhh, love. just relax.” chanyeol rubs baekhyun’s back, holding his hand tightly. the omega squeezes his hand just as his alpha places his other hand over baekhyun’s lower belly. “is another one coming?”

“i think so,” baekhyun cries, whimpering. “it hurts…”

“i know, i know… but our little ones want to be born now, baekhyunnie.. and they need your help.” chanyeol mumbles. “you’ve gotta push, baek.” 

and so baekhyun pushes and pushes until, finally, the fourth pup is out. the omega cries when his mate leaves his side to clean the little pup, trying not to focus on his pain. he watches chanyeol clean their fourth puppy, watching how gentle chanyeol is when he dries the tiny thing with the fluffy towel. when he’s done, he sets the fourth pup in the little nest with the other three sleepy pups. 

“you’re doing so good, baekhyunnie,” he murmurs, tears in his eyes as he gives baekhyun a gentle kiss. 

“it hurts…”

“baby, i know… but there’s only three more.” he pats baekhyun’s belly gently. “you can do it, sweetheart.”

it takes many long, painful hours but by the time the sun is rising again, chanyeol and baekhyun are the proud parents of seven tiny pups. baekhyun shifts into his wolf form, letting the tiny pups latch on since they’re bound to be hungry. their tiny eyes haven’t even opened yet. they’re like seven tiny, fluffy beans. he curls his own wolfish body around his pups, gently nosing over each one. the babies make little squeaky whines while they suckle, a sound that melts baekhyun’s heart. chanyeol, his wolf form much larger than baekhyun’s, settles down beside his little omega and their newborn pups. their perfect little family is a little closer to being complete and they wouldn’t have it any other way. they’ve only just had their newborns, but baekhyun already knows he wants to carry and give birth to more of chanyeol’s pups. 

**Author's Note:**

> so for this, it’s common for alphas to feed their omegas more and more while they’re in their prime, getting their mates nice and chubby so they’ll be able to carry a healthy litter of pups  
writing pregnant baek is so fun... he’s such a soft baby. thank you for reading!


End file.
